ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Outsiders: The Animated Series
Outsiders: The Animated Series is an American animated television series based in part on the fictional DC Comics superhero team known as the Outsiders. It's also a spin-off of Batman: The Brave and The Bold. Plot The series will feature the adventures of a group of teenage superheroes as they thwart villains or to solve crimes. Outsiders Black Lightning: 'the apparent leader of the Group,Jefferson Pierce ran away from his home in Metropolis ' Suicide Slums, a notoriously impoverished community. Pierce also had the power of electromagnetism and could generate bolts of electricity. He was eventually recruited to join an underground collective called the Outsiders. Black Lightning was able to conduct electricity through his body and shoot it out of his hands. He was also a capable boxer being trained by Wildcat. '''Katana: '''Years ago, Tatsu Yamashiro was a student training under Master Takahiro in the art of the samurai. Takahiro was also the guardian of a one of a kind 14th century Muramasa katana sword. Yamashiro mistakenly revealed this and a villain named Takeo came to Takahiro's dojo for the sword. She hid while Takeo confronted the master and watched in horror as he was slain. Master Takahiro realized his death was needed to push her to her peak in order for her to wield the sword. In honor of Master Takahiro, Yamashiro took a vow of silence. Seeking to be an agent of justice, Tatsu travelled to America as Katana. Katana has no superpowers, but is highly skilled with her sword and trained in acrobatics. '''Metamorpho: '''Rex Mason was only a teenager when he was hired evil industrialist, Simon Stagg to help locate the Orb of Ra in Egypt. When Mason succeeded, Stagg's assistant Java betrayed him. Left for dead in the light of a meteor, Mason survived and was transformed into a oddity. Calling himself Metamorpho, the Elemant Man, Mason travelled the world seeking a cure for his condition. Metamorpho can transform all or part of his body into any type of element. He can become a lead wrecking ball, change his fists into diamond, become a tornado, become bright as neon, or turn his whole body into a tidal wave. '''Geo-Force: '''Brion George was the handsome yet brash crown prince of the European nation Markovia. Baron Bedlam and his forces invaded the country and executed King Viktor. Markov's older brother Gregor took over as king but was unable to stop Bedlam. Markov then implored the royal family's scientist Dr. Helga Jace to use her research and give him super powers. He encountered Batman and the Outsiders while fighting against Bedlam. After peace was re-established, Markov journeyed to America to master his powers by training under Batman. Batman agreed but treated him as an equal compared to the other members of the Outsiders. This infuriated Markov, who was royalty his whole life. Eventually, Markov respected Batman and earned his trust. He took the code-name Geo-Force, after his ability to control the earth. On a mission with Batman and the Outsiders, Geo-Force used his power to even the odds then finished off the cobra statue trying to feed on Batman. As implied by his codename, all of Brion's powers are in some way related to the planet Earth. He can manipulate the Earth's gravitational field to make an object heavier ("plus-gravity") or lighter ("null-gravity"). He can also project scorching "lava blasts" in imitation of terrestrial volcanoes. By using his null-gravity power on himself coupled with lava blasts for propulsion, Geo-Force can fly at great speeds for short periods of time (his teammate Black Lightning once remarked that Geo-Force weakens after flying 1,000 miles). '''Halo: '''Violet Harper was once a criminal sociopath but was murdered by a gang. As fate would have it, Harper was being observed by the Aurakle, an alien composed of rainbow-like energy. Aurakle merged with Harper's body, awoke with amnesia, and was now an otherwise innocent person. Her power is much like a Green Lantern in terms of creating constructs but she can access an aurora of energy of several colors: red for heat, orange for force blasts, yellow for light, green for stasis beam, blue for distortion effect, indigo for tractor beam, and violet for all powers to be used at once.She chose the new name of Gabrielle Doe and was recruited by Batman to join the Outsiders with the codename of Halo. Different powers for each color. in the comics she possessed these abilities,Red aura/halo: Heat beams,Orange aura/halo: Concussive force beams,Yellow aura/halo: Brilliant light,Green aura/halo: Stasis beam ,Blue aura/halo: Holographic distortion effect, Indigo aura/halo: Tractor beam, Violet aura/halo: Gave the sociopathic personality of Violet Harper control of the body, enabling her to use any/all of Halo's powers. Other Heroes '''Batman: '''The Outsiders's Teacher and friend '''Blue Beetle: '''A teenage Superhero and a friend of the Outsiders '''Captain Marvel: '"the World's Mightiest Mortal". '''Firestorm: '''the Nuclear Man '''Nightwing: '''a former sidekick of Batman. '''Wildcat: '''A mentor of the Outsiders '''Superman: '''a powerhouse from the planet Krypton, who happens to be the last of his kind. '''Wonder Woman: '''the Princess of the Amazons. '''Green Lantern: '''Test pilot Hal Jordan was on a test drive when a space craft crashed to the ground, a wave of green energy appeared bringing him to a dying Lantern who passed his ring down to him as the Lantern told his ring to find his successor.The ring chose Hal Jordan which transformed Hal into a Green Lantern. Hal thus devoted his life to protect the universe as the Green Lantern of Sector 2814. '''Flash: '''The Fastest Man alive '''Aquaman: King Orin or Arthur Curry, rules from the underwater city, Atlantis, and watches over 2/3 of the planet. He is also a fearless and venturesome warrior who enjoys the thrill of battle. Many also know him as Aquaman and relate his appearance and attitude to that of a Greek god. However, King Arthur is also a victim of pride and is often seen as arrogant. Martian Manhunter: '''a shapeshifting Green Martian who is the last of his kind after his people were slaughtered by the White Martians. '''Green Arrow: '''the world's greatest archer '''Black Canary: '''a superheroine with hand-to-hand combat prowess and a supersonic scream. Villains '''Fun Haus: '''An egotistical artist turned to crime and converted his creations into weapons. As Fun Haus, he turned to a life of crime and amassed a conviction record that included felony, robbery, assault, jay walking, and parole violation. Fun Haus' trademark is to conceal dangerous weaponry in the guise of innocent looking toys. '''Gentleman Ghost: '''James Craddock is a ghostly criminal who's mostly invisible except for his white, Victorian-era clothes and monocle.Gentleman Ghost can fly, become intangible, and summon a skeletal horse; he also carries 2 pistols that shoot energy, and a cane that shoots energy from the skull-shaped cap and also has a built-in sword. His weakness is Nth Metal. '''Baron Bedlam: '''Baron Bedlam is really '''Baron Frederick DeLamb ("Bedlam" is an anagram of his last name). DeLamb's father, formerly a minor government official in the kingdom of Markovia, was installed as a puppet ruler by the Nazis during World War II. It was during this time that Bedlam made advances to a young woman. She became very distressed over this and smashes a bottle into his face. Bedlam gained a prominent scar from that incident, and the woman was executed. At the end of the war, American forces helped the Markov family reclaim the throne. Even though Frederick managed to flee the country, his father was hanged by the mob. Years later, Frederick DeLamb, taking the name Baron Bedlam, gains the support of the Soviet army and the mysterious political manipulator Bad Samaritan. Bedlam murders King Viktor and seizes the throne. Soviet and Markovian forces battle, leading to deaths on both sides. Bad Samaritan: ''' a Soviet adviser to Baron Bedlam during his attempted takeover of the Markovian government. When Baron Bedlam's true intentions are revealed, that he wishes to resurrect Adolf Hitler, the Bad Samaritan turns against him, and later makes his escape after a short period of imprisonment. '''Dr. Thaddeus Sivana: '''a scientific genius that made him the richest man in Fawcett City. Unfortunately, he had no such luck in anything else. His unethical business practices earned him the disdain of the public, he was divorced and he was implicated in the murders of the famous archaeologists, the Batson's. He was presumed dead after the Sivana Building collapsed from arson. When Captain Marvelappeared in Fawcett, Sivana resurfaced and continued to attempt to steal Marvel's power. '''The Duke of Oil: '''the Duke of Oil was depicted as an "eight-foot tall cowboy." He wore a brown, Western-style suit, cowboy boots, bolo tie, and ten-gallon hat. Soon after, he revealed his true form by tearing off his clothing and artificial skin, showing himself to be a massive metal construct with extremely flexible limbs and joints. After his face and hair are destroyed, it is revealed that his head is also fully artificial. '''Felix Faust: Felix Faust sought immortality through black magic over the millennia. Faust would occasionally clash with other magicians such as Nommo at Kor, an ancient African empire. He accumulated a encyclopaedic knowledge of the occult from spell casting to summoning. Force of July: '''The team is composed of extremely patriotic metahumans and in most or all appearances ended up being antagonists for other superhero teams, including the Outsiders '''Lady Liberty: Projects energy blasts from her torch and flight. Major Victory: William Vickers, team leader. He has enhanced strength, flight and energy blasts due to his government designed power suit. Mayflower: Ability to control and grow plant life. Silent Majority: Power of self duplication. Sparkler: Powers consisting of flight and the ability to project light as beams or even fireworks. Kobra Cult: '''a secret society located somewhere near India and the Himalayas, was founded on the ultimate goal of ushering in the age of chaos, known as Kali-Yuga in Hindu scripture. According to a prophecy, one of a set of twins was destined to become their leader and initate Kali Yuga. Kobra selected and kidnapped an infant named Jeffrey Burr. They raised him as their chosen one and he grew to take the name of Lord Naga. Under his leadership, they became an international terrorist organization that manipulated governments, stole various technologies, and searched the planet for objects with mystical powers. Victims of Kobra often met their end with a snake-themed punishment such as being covered in deadly species of snake. '''The Masters of Disaster: '''The Masters of Disaster were enemies of the Outsiders. All of their powers based on elemental forces of nature. '''New Wave - Becky Jones' power was aquakinesis and she could become living water, older sister of Windfall. Shakedown - A big man, very strong, almost invulnerable, and could generate powerful vibratory blasts. Coldsnap - Darryl was able to generate extreme cold, he was in love with Heatstroke; but could not touch her, due to his cold powers. Heatstroke - Joanne was able to generate blazing heat, she was in love with Coldsnap; but could not touch him, due to her heat powers. Windfall - Wendy Jones had aerokinetic abilities. 'Fearsome Five: '''a group of super villains who oppose the Outsiders. .'Takeo: ' a member of the Yakuza mob in Japan. Takeo is infamous for wanting the Soultaker katana sword for himself. After hearing about its location from a young girl, Takeo traveled to Master Takahiro's dojo and demanded it. When Takahiro refused, Takeo killed him. Takeo failed to get the sword, which was taken by the young girl, Tatsu Yamashiro. .'Dr. Polaris: 'Dr. Neal Emerson spent his post-doctorial life doing research on magnetism and made medical breakthroughs. However, Emerson suffered from a split personality syndrome and his darker personality eventually took control. As Dr. Polaris, Emerson used his technology to allow him to manipulate magnetism and commit crimes. Dr. Polaris uses his magnetic devices to allow levitation, force fields, concussive blasts, attraction and repulsion. Despite the power, Dr. Polaris is considered a second rate villain. '.Planet Master: 'While investigating a meteorite, Professor Norbert inhaled gas from it and went criminally insane. He took the name Planet Master and devised a suit that mimicked the features of the nine planets of the Solar System. With a simple vocal command, he could have the strength of Jupiter, speed of Mercury, cold of Pluto, or rings of Saturn. The corresponding planet would appear and illuminate on his chestplate. .'Major Disaster: 'Paul Booker once hired a group of scientists to create an assortment of special technology for him. He used them for his criminal exploits and named himself Major Disaster. The technology enables him to generate any type of natural disaster from a typhoon, tornadoes, earthquakes or floods. '.Animal Vegetable Mineral Man: '''Dr. Sven Larsen was a Swedish scientist who specialized in the field of biology. Larsen became a student of Professor Niles Caulder. However, the two parted ways when Larsen accused Caulder of stealing his idea for an experimental device called the Anti-Decay Ray. Soon after, during an experiment, Larsen fell into a vat of amino acids. He discovered he could take on the form of any animal, vegetable, or mineral and combine them into a unique form. '''Babyface: '''a chief figure in the criminal underworld and classified as Public Enemy 3-4-2. However, he suffers from an aberration that gives him his namesake. Babyface has the body of a normal adult but the head of a baby. Babyface's M.O. is robbing places with an appeal to children. '''Slug: '''a large obese deformed creature who lived in the sewers of Gotham City. He is a giant albino with some degree of intelligence. Underground in the sewers, Slug gathered homeless and run away teenagers. As Outsiders, he lectured them on the decay of society and used three particular agents as enforcers. '''Psycho Pirate: '''Roger Hayden shared a prison cell with Charley Halstead, a former linotyper for the Daily Courier. Halstead masterminded a series of crimes based on emotions. He taught Hayden everything he knew about human psychology and talked about an enchanted pair of items called the Medusa Masks that were recently unearthed. Afterwards, Hayden stole the Masks and incorporated them into his costume and gained psychic powers. Psycho Pirate became a psychic vampire and preyed on younger minds. '''Deadshot: '''Floyd Lawton is a highly-trained assassin with expert marksmanship and high-tech weaponry. '''Kru'll the Eternal: '''10,000 years ago, a meteorite crashed on Earth. A protohuman Cro-Magnon bathed in its radioactive rays. Naming himself Kru'll the Eternal, he terrorized early man but was opposed by Anthro. Kru'll outlived his people and set out to rule the world. From Aztecs to Romans, Kru'll continued to face a simple problem, he always outlived those he conquered. Over the centuries, he studied sciences and became adept with using technology for his various plans. '''General Zahl: '''During World War II, Captain Zahl served the German Navy and commanded a U-Boat. Zahl's ship was crippled by Anti-U-Boat Bombs developed by Dr. Niles Caulder. He was forced to wear a neck brace for the rest of his life. After the war ended, a commission declared him dead. Zahl took the title of General on his own accord and operated as a mercenary. '''The Brain: '''He was a French scientist that performed experiments on animals to raise their intelligence, but one day he was caught by an explosion, which destroyed the scientist's body. Only the brain survived, but Mallah rescued the scientist, taking his brain and transferring it to a computer network that kept it functioning. '''Mongul: '''The son of the first Mongul, Mongul is the current dictator of War World, a mobile satellite that travels across the universe in search of warriors to compete against each other to the death. He promotes it as a way of life but Mongul is engaged in constant sibling rivalry with his sister, Mongal. '''Darkseid: '''the ruler of Apokolips and a supremely powerful god. Uxas was born to Yuga Khan and Heggra and younger brother to Drax. After Yuga Khan was imprisoned in the Source Wall for his attempt to breach it and attain omnipotence, Heggra took over as ruler of their planet Apokolips. However, Uxas engineered his mother's assassination. He also connected to the Omega Realm instead of Drax, rightful ruler of Apokolips, was empowered, killed Drax, and took the godname of Darkseid. He received the power of the Omega Effect, a devastating laser beam projected from his eyes that can instantly vaporize almost any organic material. As Darkseid, he assumed control and instigated a war with the rival planet of New Genesis. After years of stalemate, a diplomatic exchange was arranged. Both side's rulers would exchange their sons. Darkseid's second son, Orion was given. Highfather, leader of New Genesis, exchanged his son. An outsider would view his rule as a dictatorship operating on a virtual slave state but Darkseid maintains several roles to his subjects; master, god and executioner. Darkseid went about unchecked searching for the solution to the Anti-Life Equation. With it, he could control and dominate all of the free will in the universe. Darkseid could then eliminate chaos and recreate the universe in his own image, a system of order. Centuries later, Earth became the object of his attention. Earth was rumored to be the legendary Fifth World where the planet's inhabitants collectively held fragments of the Anti-Life Equation in their subconscious minds. Darkseid plans to piece together the Equation through each human being. Category:DC Comics Category:TV Shows based on comics Category:Spin-off Category:Cartoon Network Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Superheroes Category:Teenagers